


Custard's Last Stand

by lucidscreamer



Series: Epilogue: Crackfic Division [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh: Duel Monsters
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou awoke in a bathtub full of custard, with a killer hangover and no idea how he'd gotten there. Somehow, he was sure it was all his yami's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custard's Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Custard's Last Stand

Title: Custard's Last Stand

Author: Lucidscreamer

Fandom: Yugioh

Series: Epilogue

Character: Ryou Bakura

Drabble count: 150 words (drabble-and-a-half)

Prompt: #79. Prank (100_Men LJ challenge)

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Ryou awoke in a bathtub full of custard, with a killer hangover and no idea how he'd gotten there.

He had a sneaking suspicion that the murdered sake bottles (their ghosts still haunting his taste buds) littering the floor had something to do with it. Possibly, the Pharaoh had also been involved. Then there was the strangely contented looking ex-Spirit of the Ring dozing on the tiles beside the tub to consider, but Ryou found it less disturbing to concentrate on the more pressing concern of how to get rock-hard custard out of the mass of tangles formerly known as his hair. _Without_ actually scalping himself.

Returning memory ambushed him on the way to the shampoo. He froze. Shrieked. And swore to burn every single copy of the Just Desserts card his (oh-so-dead-when-he-woke-up!) yami had access to.

Ryou would never be able to look Yugi in the eye again... .


End file.
